Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the field of safety systems for use in controlling undesired flow of well fluids from hydrocarbon producing wells. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved simplified construction of a rotatable ball-type surface controlled tubing retrievable subsurface safety valve which is designed for ease of assembly and operation and with protected fluid seals.